tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Scary Tale
Percy's Scary Tale, originally titled Scaredy, Scaredy, is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, released on the US DVD, On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures. Plot Percy has been sent to work with Alfie on Halloween night. During a break, Kelly decides to tell everyone a scary story about a one-eyed truck. Percy and Alfie hope that the story is not too scary. Max and Monty then complain that "it's just a story." Jack finds this insulting, so he hushes them. With that, Kelly begins to tell the story. Later, after teasing everyone about the story, Max and Monty are sent to dump some dirt. After seeing some things on their way, they see a light and, thinking it is the one-eyed truck, run away in fright, but soon feel silly when they realise it was Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Kelly * Isobella * The Foreman * Oliver (cameo) * Ned (cameo) * Buster (cameo) * The One-eyed Truck (mentioned) * The Loader (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite Forest * Maithwaite (mentioned) Trivia * A wide screen version of this episode had only been shown on Virgin Media on Demand UK until the episode was released in Thomas' Trusty Friends for digital download on May 8th, 2017. * The working title for this episode was going to be "Scaredy, Scaredy," although that title is listed on Virgin TV Anytime's website. * For unknown reasons, this episode was only released in the UK on a promotional DVD. It was released on Thomas' Trusty Friends for digital download on 8th May, 2017 in the UK. * This is the only episode in the spinoff Pack series not to feature Miss Jenny. Goofs * When Jack says "Shh!" his face moves. * The title was incredibly misleading due to the fact that Kelly was the storyteller of the One Eyed Truck story. * In the British narration, when Thomas puffs beside Percy, the American term "freight cars" is used. * Alfie is said to have chuffed, but he is an excavator. * The steps beneath Percy's cab are red and his dome is green when his steps should be green and his dome should be brass coloured. Home Media Releases UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends * Thomas' Trusty Friends (digital download) US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Play Date Pack Gallery File:Percy'sScaryTaletitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Percy'sScaryTaleUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:Percy'sScaryTale1.png File:Percy'sScaryTale2.png File:Percy'sScaryTale3.png File:Percy'sScaryTale4.png File:Percy'sScaryTale5.png File:Percy'sScaryTale6.png File:Percy'sScaryTale7.png File:Percy'sScaryTale8.png File:Percy'sScaryTale9.png File:Percy'sScaryTale10.png File:Percy'sScaryTale11.png File:Percy'sScaryTale12.png File:Percy'sScaryTale13.png File:Percy'sScaryTale14.png|Alfie and Jack File:Percy'sScaryTale15.png File:Percy'sScaryTale16.png File:Percy'sScaryTale17.png File:Percy'sScaryTale18.png File:Percy'sScaryTale19.png File:Percy'sScaryTale20.png File:Percy'sScaryTale21.png File:Percy'sScaryTale22.png File:Percy'sScaryTale23.png File:Percy'sScaryTale24.png File:Percy'sScaryTale25.png File:Percy'sScaryTale26.png File:Percy'sScaryTale27.png File:Percy'sScaryTale28.png|Max and Monty File:Percy'sScaryTale29.png File:Percy'sScaryTale30.png File:Percy'sScaryTale31.png File:Percy'sScaryTale32.png File:Percy'sScaryTale33.png File:Percy'sScaryTale34.png File:Percy'sScaryTale36.png File:Percy'sScaryTale37.png File:Percy'sScaryTale38.png File:Percy'sScaryTale39.png File:Percy'sScaryTale40.png File:Percy'sScaryTale41.png|An owl File:Percy'sScaryTale43.png File:Percy'sScaryTale44.png File:Percy'sScaryTale45.png File:Percy'sScaryTale46.png File:Percy'sScaryTale47.png|A fox File:Percy'sScaryTale48.png File:Percy'sScaryTale49.png File:Percy'sScaryTale50.png File:Percy'sScaryTale51.png File:Percy'sScaryTale52.png File:Percy'sScaryTale53.png File:Percy'sScaryTale54.png File:Percy'sScaryTale55.png File:Percy'sScaryTale56.png File:Percy'sScaryTale57.png File:Percy'sScaryTale58.png File:Percy'sScaryTale59.png File:Percy'sScaryTale60.png File:Percy'sScaryTale61.png File:Percy'sScaryTale62.png File:Percy'sScaryTale63.png File:Percy'sScaryTale64.png File:Percy'sScaryTale65.png File:Percy'sScaryTale66.png File:Percy'sScaryTale67.png File:Percy'sScaryTale68.png File:Percy'sScaryTale69.png File:Percy'sScaryTale70.png File:Percy'sScaryTale71.png Episode File:Percy's Scary Tale - British Narration File:Percy's Scary Tale-American Narration Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video